Bear the Main Line Diesel
by Aaron T Izzard
Summary: This is book one of three tributes to the Wilbert and Chritipher Awdry Railway series books. Info is in Chapter one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the rights to the Wilbert Awdry or Christopher Awdry Books and I do not any of the Characters from the books, TV series or the Movies. This, like my other stories, is for the enjoyment of fans and nothing more. The one thing I do own is the Image and Cover witch I made myself. This is a Tie-In to an Original story by Wild West Express and both he and his story can be found in my Favorites section.

Dear Bridget  
Just as you wished; I got Mr. Conductor to write letters to you and to let you know how I am and too introduce you to some of my friends on our Island home. You may remember me telling you, that diesels can be tricky and not very pleasant; in fact most diesels that come to our island are rather rude and stuck up. But there are a few diesels that I work with which are quite pleasant and I have become very good friends with. Here are some stories about one of those diesels; his name is Bear, the main line diesel, he has eight wheels, is painted in a two tone British rail green and is a mixed traffic engine like me, James, Henry and Boco. He has come to be a good friend of mine and is best friends with Henry and James. Here are some stories about him.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of W Awdry or his son's material this is just for fun. Please don't sue.

**Bear the Main Line Diesel **

Slip Rail

It was spring on the island of Soldor, although there was quite a few gray clouds there was a nice breeze and the sun was shining. Bear was resting in a siding and having a little nap, until he was woken up by a puffing sound. Henry was coming up the main line with and train of six, double bogie well wagons which had heavy machine parts on them. He stopped at the signal and was waiting for it to turn green "hello Henry" said Bear an oily but tired voice "a lovely day today isn't it". "Yes it is" said Henry, presently James came in with a passenger train, the down line signal was up so he moved strait through the junction "Hurry up lazy bones, why don't you two work hard like me" and with that James and his three couches diapered down the line.

The signal for the other line raised and Henry set off, "Good bye Bear; be seeing you" and Henry puffed away with his train of well wagons. Later Bear's driver walked up "come on boy; time for work" he said. Soon Bear's engine roared into life and he started off, his first job of the day was to take a train of vans from my station to the docks. There were eight vans waiting at the station, loaded with flower, butter, wool and milk. Usually Percy or Boco would take the train to the docks, but today Percy was helping Toby and Mavis at the quarry and Boco was working with Bill, Ben and Diesel and the clay works.

I was about to leave with my branch line express, I had three, third class, six wheeled coaches and a six wheeled full break coach, all in chocolate and cream. Bear backed down onto his train of vans. By this time I hadn't known Bear that much, but Henry always vouched for him and he was kind, like Boco, so I decided treat him like a friend of mine. My guard blew his whistle and waved his green flag. "Have a safe journey Bear" I said as I pulled away "Thank you" he said in his oily voice. Another whistle was blown, a green flag was waved, and Bear moved away with is train off of my branch and onto the main line.

Bear enjoyed doing odd jobs, weather it was taking goods trains to the docks or to the yard, or helping Gordon and Henry with their expresses. It wasn't long before Bear pulled into the docks with his train; just as he was uncoupled from the vans, it began to rain. James was grumbling at the harbour station, not only was it raining now but another two couches had to be coupled to his train. "Come on boy" said James's driver "mustn't keep the passengers waiting" and with a lot of huffing and puffing James pulled out of the docks with his train. Bear had done his job well and on time, now he had to return to Knapford to pick up four empty couches, take them to Tidmouth to pick up passengers and then return to Knapford.

Bear enjoyed rushing down the main like with no train; even though it was raining, he still liked to roll down the empty line. As he was approaching Gordon's hill he saw a guard waving a red flag, his driver brought him to a stop and climbed down from his cab "what's the matter guard?" he said, the guard walked up to his driver and spoke to him for a while. After about six minutes the guard returned to his train; Bear's driver walked back Laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Bear "Its James" he said "he got so huffed up at the docks he forgot to refill his sanding gear; he got half way up the hill and couldn't get any grip on the wet rails" Bear did laugh, very much, at this.

Bear was backed into a siding "so what are we to do driver?" Bear asked, "We're going to double head the train, and use our own sanding gear to get the train up the hill" said his driver. He then left Bear and went to tell James's driver to bring the train back down. After a few minutes, Bear heard the puffing of a steam engine as he saw the cream and red couches backing down beside him. Then James came into view, he looked redder than ever, both in the boiler and the face. Bear's driver got down from James's footplate "right, come on boy" he said.

Bear moved out of his siding and backed down and coupled up to James. "Now James" said Bear "I can't cope on my own, I need you to help with this" he said "Right" said James "Let's do it" he puffed. With that the two engines charged up the hill, the rain was coming down heavier now and James's driver and fireman where getting very wet. But they struggled onwards, they where half way up the hill when James's wheels began to slip again. Even Bear was finding it hard to get any traction on the wet rails.

"Right; now boy" said Bear's driver, and Bear begun to lay down sand onto the rails. Gradually, Bear and James gained more grip on the rails. It was hard work, bet they finally made it to the top of Gordon's hill. "Right" said Bear's driver "now we just roll down the hill, we'll use our brakes to slow the train". "It won't stop us; but it'll slow us down on the way down the hill" said his driver. The two engines applied their brakes and brought the train at a steady speed down the hill. Once they were on level ground they powered on and picked up speed to reach the station.

They reached Knapford late and wet, but none the less, they brought the train home safely. Sir Toppen Hat was standing on the platform, and he did not look pleased. Their drivers got down off of their cabs and went to talk to him. After a while they returned "James; I'll speak to you later" said Sir Toppen Hat "Bear I'm proud of you today, you're versatile and a really useful engine". "Thank you Sir" said Bear "may I go fetch my coaches now Sir". "Certainly, Bear" he said, and with that Bear set of to fetch his own coaches. Soon he was coupled up to four brown couches, and waited for the guard to blow his whistle.

"Well" said Bear's driver "this has been quite an eventful dad hasn't it". "Oh yes indeed" said Bear "you could say" said his driver "that James got caught on the slip rail". Bear didn't understand but found it funny all the same "Slip rail" he said "is the word" and he pulled out of Knapford with his coaches.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of W Awdry or his son's material this is just for fun. Please don't sue.

**Bear the Main Line Diesel **

Night Train (aka A Bear in the Barn)

Bear had, had a hard day's work, the sun was setting and the sky looked like it was on fire. But Bear's work was not finished; he had one last train to take, the night train. A mixed goods train; taken at the late hours of the night, usually pulled by my good friend Boco. But all day, Boco had been having trouble with his engine, so I, Bear and James had been helping him with his jobs. Tonight it was my turn to take the night train; but I was unable to generate enough steam. The time came to pick up the first part of the train but I still couldn't build up enough steam. I recommended, Bear take the train tonight.

Bear arrived at Knapford at 11:45 pm; the first part of his train was a 6 wheeled mail van and two vented vans. The mail van was loaded with letters, parcels, packages and boxes. The other two vans where to pick up sacks of flower, vegetables and fruit from my station. As soon as it struck midnight Bear set of with the first part of his train. It was pitch black and there wasn't a single train in sight. He pulled into my station and in a siding was the next part of his train. Once the Vans where loaded he collected two milk tankers that had to be filled at Tidmouth. So onwards he went to Tidmouth.

At Tidmouth there was four trucks filled with scrap metal to be taken to the smelters, Diesel had put them there earlier. There was also a flat bed with metal piping and a 20 ton break van that James had delivered earlier in the day. So the Milk trucks were filled and the tail of the train was coupled on. As Bear made his way down the main line, the cold night air felt good in his filters. The stars and moon lit up the dark night sky, the rails hummed beneath his wheels and the signals were all lit green. The main line was open and there wasn't another train in sight.

Bear was now on his way to the harbour, but little did he know, that the signal man had gone of duty and had forgotten to set the points for the harbour. Bear rocketed past the points, at 90 miles an hour, but was too late to realize that he was rocketing down the siding. Too late, he burst through the buffers. Before he knew it he was running away down an old and rusty line. The old, rust ridden rails creaked and groaned under the weight of the train. The wooden sleepers creaked and cracked under the rails as Bear speeded alone.

His driver had jumped clear, but Bear still continued on down the old track. The ground was weak and begun to crack and crumble under the track. Suddenly the track snapped and Bear stated sliding down the embankment. The trucks rattled and wailed behind him. "Oh, Ah, Eke!" they said bobbing and bumping along. Bear's driver had jumped clear when he started too slide down the bank. "Oh, Oh, Oh" Bear cried "I don't like this at all" he said as he continued on his way down the bank.

"HORRORS" Bear cried as he crashed through a hay stack. One of the couplings broke, Bear and the Mail van went one way and the rest of the trucks went the other. Bear looked and saw the two vented vans crash into some rocks and where wrecked into pieces. One of the milk trucks hit the rocks and burst, spilling milk all over the place. But the rest of the trucks sped on. The last milk truck turned over and was left behind. Finally the last trucks stopped, after crashing into a creek. "Sir Toppen Hat isn't going to be pleased with this" he thought.

Bear didn't see the barn in front of him. Before he could think or say anything. There was an almighty **crash** and finally, he stopped. Hay, bits of would, a tree branch and a great deal of mud covered his buffer frames. "Oh dear" he thought to himself "what will Sir Toppen Hat think?" he knew he wouldn't be pleased. As he thought this two chickens flew down from above him and landed on his roof. As this happened he heard a little giggle from the barn door as he looked he saw a little girls head slip out of site.

"Hello" Bear said "is any one there?" he asked. A very soft quiet voice replied "hello" it said. "Who are you?" it asked, "my name is Bear" said Bear. A little girl came out from behind the door, she looked at bear for a moment and she said "you don't look like a bear". She walked up to bear "you look like a train but where are your rails" she asked. Bear looked abashed "I've derailed" he said "can you call for help?" He asked. The girl ran back to her house near bye, "mummy... mummy!" she shouted, her mother was washing some dished in the kitchen when her daughter came in.

"What is it?" Asked her mother, "there's a bear in the barn" said the little girl. "What do you mean?" her mother asked. "Come, I'll show you" and led her mother to the barn. The little girl came into the barn, her mother close behind her. "Oh, Hello again" said bear "Oh dear me" said the girl's mother "Where did you spring from?" she said with a concerned look on her face. "I just kind of dropped in" said bear. Later on, after the mother had telephoned, I brought the break down train and crew.

The wrecked trucks and mess was cleared up in no time, it wasn't long before a winch cable was attached to Bear's rear coupling. The cranes loaded Bear onto a double bogie well wagon and I brought him back to the mainline. Sir Toppan hat was waiting at the station, before Bear could speak he said to him "Don't worry Bear; I know" he said "I'll send you to the Batasey Diesel works depot". Bear was speechless "thank you sir" he said. Preparations were made to take Bear to England, he was to travel by boat and then a train was to pick up Bear and take him to the diesel depot in Batasey. Next morning me, Henry, James and Boco came to see Bear off "we'll miss you" we shouted "so will I but I'll try and be back as soon as I can" Bear shouted back. With that Bear was lowered into the hold of a cargo ship and then the ship begun to move slowly away. I won't say what happens next, or I'll spoil the next storie.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of W Awdry or his son's material this is just for fun. Please don't sue.

**Bear the Main Line Diesel **

Bear in the Forest of Dean (or Bear to the Rescue)

It had been twelve days since Bear had had his accident, and now he was fixed and in full working order. "Right then" said his driver "let's have a good long run too ease out your joints" he said "Oh yes let's" said Bear. His driver primed his cylinders, pushed the starter button and Bear's engine roared into life. He rolled slowly out of the work shed and into the warm spring air he could see many freight trains passing by the depot. He drove onto the main line and his driver opened up the throttle and Bear sped down the open line.

As he was going down the line he met a waiting train at a signal he recognised them instantly. They were two Intercity 125 locomotives called Emma and Philipa (she was also known as Pip), they had visited the island a couple of times before. "Hello Emma, hello Pip; how are the two of you?" asked Bear. Emma and Pip where ecstatic "hello Bear" said Pip "Hello Grisly" Emma said with a chuckle "we've been very well" said Pip "we're off to Edinburgh" said Emma. The signal dropped and Emma and Pip both gave a little Toot as they sped away down the line and Bear gave his own loud 'honk' in reply.

As he sped on he asked his driver "where are we going?"; "Well" said his driver "the boat for Sodor won't leave for a couple of days, so the fat controller has sent a letter to the owners of the Forest of Dean railway and they'll let us stay there until the boat's ready". Bear loved the idea and made good time to get to the forest of Dean my night fall.

He made good time indeed, it just as the sun was beginning to set. Bear backed down into the sheds and found blue a class J94 saddle tank engine. Bear couldn't believe it "Wilbert?" bear asked. The engine opened a sleepy eye "My goodness! Bear; what are you doing on our little Railway?" asked Wilbert and bear begun to tell his story of how he came to be in England. "Well; I must say it's good to see a familiar face, especially from the Island of Sodor" said Wilbert, just then two other Engines came puffing in, one was a GWR 14xx just like Oliver, the other was a GWR 57xx just like Duck. Bear enjoyed talking to the three tank engines, it made him happy that other steam engines where still running in England.

Presently another engine rolled back towards the shed it was a class 101 diesel electric Railcar. Bear hadn't seen one of those for a long time not since Thomas had had his accident and a similar diesel railcar named Daisy had to do Thomas's work while he was away.

In the morning one the workmen came running to the sheds "the Railcar has broken down; we need a replacement engine to pick up two coaches and finish the journey" he said. Wilbert had a goods train to take, so he couldn't do it, the other two tank engines where double heading their own passenger train so they couldn't take it. That just left… "Bear" said the workman "will you please rescue our passengers" he asked "I'll do my best sir" said Bear. Bear collected two GWR bogeyed composite coaches and rushed off to rescue the stranded Railcar.

They found the Railcar, it'd failed near a hill, he didn't look very happy and neither did the passengers. But they seemed to calm down a bit when they saw Bear approaching. He was uncoupled from the coaches as the passengers got in, and then he was couples to the front of the Railcar and marshaled him in front of the coaches. When the couplings were fastened Bear and his train set of. Bear smiled and said to his driver "this reminds me of when I first arrived on Sodor; when old 'Spam can' broke down and Henry had to pull him; do you remember?" "I do indeed" said his driver.

They reached the top station and the GWR 14xx tank engine was waiting "I'm to take the passengers from here" said the little tanker engine. The little GWR engine coupled onto the coaches and pulled off to finish the journey "what are we to do with him" asked Bear's driver pointing to the class 101. The station master looked at the Railcar "put him in the sheds for now" he said, so Bear took off and returned the Railcar back to the sheds. As Bear backed the Railcar into the sheds it said "I feel like such a fool; to let my regulator break like that" Bear backed alone side the Railcar "It's not that bad; I had a similar accident on my first day on Sodor" said Bear. Bear and the Railcar were soon talking like they were old friends.

The morning came and it was time for Bear to leave "Have a safe trip home" said the 14xx "tell Thomas and the others; that the engines of Sodor are always welcome in the Forest of Dean at anytime" said Wilbert. "Do please come back and Visit sometime" said the Railcar "I'll see if I can" said Bear "don't be a stranger" said the 57xx. With the goodbyes all said and done, Bear made good to reach the harbor on time, where the ship was waiting to take him back to Sodor. The harbor crane lifted Bear into the ships hold, Bear was now on his way home and a big surprise awaited him on his return.

But I mustn't say what it is or I'll spoil the next story.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of W Awdry or his son's material this is just for fun. Please don't sue.

**Bear the Main Line Diesel **

Bear Comes Home (aka a Surprise for Bear) 

The dock was crammed on the day of Bear's return from England. Myself, Boco, Henry, James and Donald where waiting for the ship to arrive with Bear. "I can'e wait to see yon Diesel return, it's seemed like an age since we've seen em" said Donald. "Indeed it'll be great to see Bear again" said Boco "maybe when Bridget and the other come to visit they can meet Bear and all of you too" I said. The ship pulled into the Harbour and the cranes set to work unloading Bear from the ship and setting him down on the rails. "Hello every one and hello again Sodor" said Bear. "Hurray; the Grizzly Bear has come home" said Donald, Grizzly was Donald and Douglas' nick name for Bear but Bear didn't seem to mind.

Donald suddenly remembered "OH Aye!" He exclaimed "sir Toppan would like to see ya" he said. Bear wondered why as he hurried down the line towards Knapford. Once there; he saw the fat controller standing on the platform. "Bear you recall the accident that you had some weeks ago?" asked the Fat Controller. "Yes sir I do" said Bear "well; the line you crashed down was an old line that was closed in 1940; in short you rediscovered an old short cut to the Port" said the Fat controller. "In short Bear; I want you to run this new line as your own" said sir Toppan "You mean sir I'm to have my own branch line?" said Bear. "Yes" smiled the Fat Controller "you will still have your main line work but you are to take over Port Goods trains from Edward, James, Bill and Ben".

Bear smiled from buffer to buffer. After speaking to the fat controller, Bear had to take a load of empty trucks from the yard to take to the quarry. It didn't take Bear long to get there and Mavis was shunting some loaded stone truck for him. "Good morning Mavis I have some empties for you" said Bear. Mavis smiled as she shunted the full trucks onto the open line and took the empty one away to be loaded. He was coupled onto the ten fully loaded trucks and started to set off "see you later Bear" said Mavis. Soon Bear was rolling along nicely like Boco and me they wouldn't dare play tricks on him. Soon he was rolling along until he reached the signal box, he gave too long Toots of his horn, the points changed and he started off again.

He was soon running down the line as he ran along he saw that the embankment had been reinforced, new rails had been laid down, the fence was mended and the cows were back again. As he rolled along with his trucks he saw someone waving by the fence; it was the little girl and her mother was beside her, the waved at Bear as he rolled by and Bear gave a Honk! Honk! In return.

Bear now runs that little stretch of line back and forth with night trains and goods trains, I and Boco also use the line sometimes. Once I saw the little girl by the fence near the line and she waved as I went past. Whenever Bear goes past the little farm house and sees the mother and her daughter working in the field, he always gives a happy blow of his two tone and they always wave back in return.

Well that's the first of my tributes to Rev. Wilbert Awdry. Hope you liked it and there'll be some more on the way soon. Untill then please R 'n' R.


End file.
